The Bog
The Bog is the sixth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot The Bog follows Sgt. Paul Jackson's squad (under Lt. Vasquez) as they fight through enemy lines to reach and defend a disabled M1A2 Abrams tank with the call sign of War Pig. It starts out with Jackson's squad moving to the bog the tank is stranded in while encountering resistance. Jackson's squad is immediately ambushed by two heavily protected MGs. The squad splits in half: one squad advances on the enemies while the other provides support fire. Jackson saves Pvt. Roycewicz while killing all of the OpFor and uses their own MG against them. After the ambush, the Marine squad once again faces a large force of OpFor with tank support on the highway overpass, but using the FGM-148 Javelin, Jackson dispatches each of the enemy tanks in turn. With this threat neutralized, the squad then hurries over to War Pig, where they, as well as the surviving Marines in the Bog, hold off attacks from the OpFor. Though the OpFor charge the M1 Abrams mercilessly with detpacks, the Marines succeed in holding them off and driving them back further. After rescuing War Pig, Jackson is called upon to destroy a nearby ZPU-4 and plant a beacon to receive air support from AH-1W Super Cobras, which clear a building the squad cannot attack. The arrival of air support finishes off the remaining OpFor resistance and sends the few survivors fleeing. With this done, the squad regroups and sets up a defensive perimeter, allowing the engineers to come in and repair the damaged tank. Tips *At the very beginning of the mission, switch to your M203 and look to the building at which the two MGs are. You should see two figures standing on the balcony left of the two MGs. shoot a grenade at them to soften up the resistance. This is useful when you are playing on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * When in night vision, be careful, don't shoot your teammates and check the rooms for more OpFor, they will be hiding in many places to start attacking (some players preform better even with night vision off) *If you don't like wearing the night vision goggles, you can always go to your Graphics settings and adjust "brightness" to a little bit higher thus enabling you to see in the dark without using the night vision goggles. * After saving Roycewicz, just shoot all of the OpFor at once when you have them lined up one behind another * When at The Bog try and push forwards, going from cover to cover, as your teammates should follow and they will be more deadly when up close, and since multiple frags will be thrown at you at harder difficulties, it is not recommended to constantly stay behind a barrel or such little cover Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 8' is in the second level of the apartment that you enter after being ambushed. The laptop is in a room that some friendly soldiers will break into. Look for the OpFor logo to the left of the door. *'Laptop 9' is in the marketplace just before you go back to the bog (after you used the Javelin). Find a refrigerator, and look at it like you would open it. Then turn around 180 degrees and walk straight to a wall. The laptops are behind a stack of boxes. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Save the Bacon' (20 points) is obtained if you successfully protect War Pig. *'Rescue Roycewicz' (20 points) is obtained when you are walking up the stairs to the top floor of the apartment. Pvt. Roycewicz will be attacked. If you are fast and kill the attacking enemy soldier, then you will get the Achievement. If not, then Pvt. Roycewicz will be killed. Trivia * This mission was featured in the single player demo of the game, prior to its release. * Once you get to the Abrams Tank, look on the side facing the enemies. You can see the plan that Lt. Vasquez makes. * This mission is set in the small southern portion of the Mecca province of Saudi Arabia on a fictional city. * No matter what you do, you cannot destroy the last two MGs at the end of the mission, you will need to call in air support * You are able to shoot a grenade from your grenade launcher at the beginning two MGs and kill them, yet, you cannot do this for the last two MGs at the end of the mission since they are barricaded with wooden planks. * The two MGs has really no gunner if you use the "noclip" cheat. In addition, you can control the MGs yourself if you get to them via the "noclip" cheat. You'll also notice that the display icon which informs you to press the "f" button to mount or dismount the MG, doesn't show the American SAW MG icon, but the German World War II MG 42 from Call of Duty 1 & 2! *Captain Price is able to be seen for 30seconds in this level. He has on American BDUs but still has his hat. *When you use the Javelin to destroy the tanks,you get it off Pvt. West's corpse,which is voiced by Jason West,the game director. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels